


Sweet Peaches

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, alpha male natsu, married nalu, nalu sexytimes, so many peach metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Natsu has a craving for a certain sweet treat...Short, spicy, definitely sweet.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Sweet Peaches

Natsu was hungry.

Not for food, not this time.

No, right now he had an appetite for a certain sweet treat.

That sweet treat was currently laying on their bed, reading one of her favorite books in nothing but a tiny camisole and matching panties.

Lucy wasn't just a sweet treat.

No.

To Natsu she was a delicacy, one he alone was privileged to enjoy.

Tonight he was definitely going to enjoy her.

He lay next to her. He heard her pulse racing and could smell her even through her panties.

Natsu knew damn well Lucy was reading a particularly steamy erotic novel, knew damn well this particular novel always got her nice and wet.

Which was perfect for his plans that night.

He slipped his arms around her, kissed and nibbled her neck. He kept one hand stroking over her waist as he moved his other hand over those panties.

"Starving..." he growled into her ear. She marked her place, put the book down.

"We just ate..."

"Yeah but now I want dessert."

"What...uhh..." She shuddered as he traced the outline of her swollen lips. "What did you have in mind, Natsu?"

"Peaches. I know where to find a nice juicy peach..." He let his fingers roam under the delicate fabric. Lucy gasped. Good sign. "Now lay down on your back."

"Yes, sir." She did what she was told and gazed up at him with dark eyes. "I'm all yours, Natsu-sama."

Her words drove him wild. She had never used honorifics with him like that.. but holy shit it was hot.

"Damn right. Never forget that, Lucy." With that he pulled her top off, focused his attention on those exquisite boobs of hers. He kissed, licked, squeezed, suckled.

So much sensation.

Lucy's skin was soft, clean and warm from her shower. He could smell the lingering fragrance of soap mixed with her natural scent.

Natsu took his time, working his wife up while enjoying her scent, taste, and the little moans she let out.

She was a squirming mess by the time he reached her waistband.

He kissed the front of her panties, tasted just how wet she was through the silk. Then he went back to the waistband, tugged the skimpy garment off her long legs with his teeth.

"Grab the bedpost." She nodded, face flushed with desire, and did what she was told. Her free hand rubbed over her bare skin.

He settled down between her thighs, face to face with her hungry little pussy, the sweet peach he was so eager to feast on.

His first move was to lap up the juices flowing from her hole. As always when he wanted to tease, he took his time. Savored while working her up into a frenzy.

He cupped her outer lips with a warm hand, letting his thumb trail over her inner lips, slick slit, swollen little clit.

Then he delved in with his tongue.

No rush, just savoring this sweet treat.

He felt her curl her fingers through his hair, heard her vocalizations. He glanced up at her. Their eyes met, and she whispered something that stole the dragon slayer's heart all over again.

"I love you...and I need _you_ right now..."

"I'm all yours, Lucy." It was true. She was his, and he was absolutely hers. She knew by now he would give her everything she wanted.

And what she wanted, no, _needed_ , was him.

He was happy to grant her wishes.

They made love slowly, bodies uniting with a series of soft kisses and murmurs of affection.

She gasped, begged for more. He obliged, kissing and biting her neck. He loved leaving fang marks on her, loved seeing evidence of their passion on her body.

But more than anything, he loved making love to her, loved the feeling of being one with his Lucy.

Much later, after passion had run its course and they lay together in that blissful haze, Natsu realized something.

Lucy’s love was the sweetest treat imaginable, sweeter than any peach.

With that in mind he held her close, rocked her to sleep, feeling like the luckiest man in Fiore…

~fin~


End file.
